


République

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Welcome to Place de La République
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: AU / A République, on aime pas les centrales nucléaires ni les sales affaires. Martin les écoute parler, enregistre et aspire à un monde où il pourra tout envoyer valser pour un seul homme.





	République

**Author's Note:**

> Nouvel OS !  
> Alors pour cet OS je pense que l'édit de sa genèse s'impose parce que sans effrayé, il y a du vécu dedans (pas pour tout hein jvous rassure) et sa conception ressemble plus à une séquence à la Benny hill qu'à un vrai plan dialectique ou thèmatique que nos profs nous font cracher.  
> Pour pas spoil je raconte tous dans les notes de fin mais pour le moment, bonne lecture !
> 
> (Tout se passe en 2016) 
> 
> Je précise que tout est fictif !

Martin a chaud, soif, faim, mais surtout il a la rage. Pas la mauvaise rage ni l’incontrôlable. Non, c’est celle qui met bien, celle qui fait ressentir des palpitations dans le ventre et qui mène l’excitation à son comble.

La rage de vaincre. Il veut la crier, en même temps que les autres, et faire entendre sa voix. Dans les rues de Paris, le feu de la liberté se libère le temps de quelques heures sous les appels des citoyens.

On est le 1er Mai, le jour de la fête du travail. Et comme chaque 1er mai, des manifestations ont lieu à Paris. Beaucoup de syndicats sont présents bien sûr, mais aussi en tête de cortège, des étudiants et lycéens sont venus exprimer leur mécontentement. Au milieu de tout ce monde, Martin regarde autour de lui comme un enfant. Son enregistreur à la main et les écouteurs dans les oreilles, chaque son ressemble à une émission de radio qu’il tente de construire là, en direct.

Autour de lui, des jeunes de son âge comme des plus vieux marchent avec entrain. Quelques cartons affublés de mots évidents dépassent parfois les têtes et deviennent les cibles de toutes les photos. Les musiques des groupes plus traditionnels n’effacent pas ceux des tambours improvisés qui battent contre les murs des boutiques fermées.

A côté de lui, ses amis s’épanouissent à mesure que les mètres se succèdent. Jeunesse effrénée, parfois ralentie mais jamais arrêtée. Tous différents sans jamais être divisés, ils aspirent à un but commun.

Un combat, une lutte face au manque de temps et de tolérance. Parfois gorgés par des utopies simplistes et malines, ils essayent dans leur courte vie d’appréhender ce qui est leur avenir et qui  plus tard sera un héritage à laisser.

Une main sur son épaule, un sourire en coin, Martin s’amuse de la vision de son meilleur ami qui se détache peu à peu de celle qu’il a l’habitude de voir.

Hugo qui se débraille, qui se comporte comme un vétéran des pavés et qui est là, un peu plus beau chaque seconde à détruire sa carapace d’étudiant en science politique. Il a la foi et Martin prend un malin plaisir à l’enregistrer blaguer sur tout ce qu’il se passe autour sous les regards rieurs de Valentine et Azzedine.

Valentine impose sa force sans rien faire, sans monter la voix, seulement avec ses deux mains qui s’entrechoquent pour encourager les autres qui se dévoilent un peu plus.

Et puis il y a Azzedine, qui plus que n’importe lequel d’entre eux, connait les manifestations. Il en a déjà faites alors qu’il n’avait même pas 16 ans. Lui qui est si calme aujourd’hui, sa vie a changé et lui a évolué. Martin aimerais qu’il éclaire cette partie d’existence sombre.

« Un jour, je vous raconterais »

C’est lui que tous suivent sans jamais le dire. Parce qu’il sait ce qu’il se passe et ce que Martin redoute un peu même si les heurts sont inévitables. Il connait ceux qui manifestent et ceux qui cassent. Ceux qui mentent et ceux qui sont honnêtes. Ceux qui ont des pancartes plutôt que des pavés.

D’ailleurs Martin en voit se faufiler entre les files, les nez cachés et les corps vêtus de noir. Silencieux et criards à la fois, tout dépends des mots qu’ils veulent laisser entendre. Hugo les toise d’un regard mauvais.

-Ca va encore chauffer les CRS ça, commente-t-il.

« C’est vrai », se dit Martin.

Lui comme Hugo et Val ne réalisent pas vraiment. C’est leur première manifestation, alors le lacrymogène et les coups de pression, ils ne connaissent pas vraiment. Azzedine les emmène vers les extrémités, plus sûres en cas de problème.

Martin jette un œil vers son enregistreur qui s’emballe. Les manifestants sont plus enjoués d’un coup. Sur les balcons, les riverains regardent le cortège avec surprise, engouement ou dégout. Tout dépend de la couleur.

Les manifestants leur font des signes de la main et les interpellent pour qu’eux aussi se rajoutent au mouvement.

« Ne nous regardez pas, rejoignez-nous. »

La phrase est répétée comme un refrain qui se perd sur un vinyle abimé. Hugo se prête au jeu, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Martin lui donne un coup de coude rapide et le pousse un peu plus dans le groupe de manifestants. Hugo rit alors que le soleil lui caresse la peau de son visage, dévoilant ses traits que tous admirent. Cheveux dans le vent, cou et poitrine nus par la chemise déboutonnée.

A le voir ainsi, Martin se dit qu’il n’a plus a hésité sur ce qu’il aime.

Eux comme d’autres, plus que contre une réforme qu’ils ne veulent pas, se retrouvent tous dans la rue pour lutter pour ce qu’ils sont. Pour des droits qu’ils n’ont pas encore et c’est pour ça qu’ils ont déboulé au milieu de l’inconnu.

La frustration, l’abandon, la détresse comme la colère, tout cela qui se dissout dans le fleuve idyllique de la communauté attristée. La solidarité du moment que tous les soirs depuis quelques temps, on essaie de raviver la flamme sur la Place de la République. Ce sentiment qui les rend tous dingues, en haut comme ici dans la rue.

Alors qu’il se perd dans ses tendres songes, Martin ne remarque pas que le groupe devient  une masse, plus homogène qu’hétérogène. Quelque chose les a arrêtés.

Il lève les yeux un temps avant qu’Hugo lui attrape le bras pour le dégager un peu plus de l’agitation qui commence à s’émulser.

Une petite capsule, pas plus grande qu’un miroir de poche, survole telle une princesse les manifestants avant de se frayer un chemin entre les pieds et jambes. Trouée de part et d’autre de son corps de plastique, une fumée blanche se dégage rapidement de ses particularités, empoisonnant la rue et les poumons des personnes qui la foulent.

Martin ne sent rien au début avant que ses yeux et sa gorge se mettent à le bruler. Il ajuste son foulard contre sa bouche afin de ne plus respirer le lacrymogène qui continue ses ravages dans le cortège prit de panique.

Des hommes, pavés sous le bras ou bouts de verres fraichement brisés se mettent en première ligne et lancent des projectiles sur les CRS qui bloquent l’avancée de la manifestation.

Des affrontements violents commencent, créant le désordre parmi les manifestants. Certains les encouragent alors que d’autres leur crient d’arrêter ces combats insensés. Pourtant aucun des camps n’est entendu et c’est un premier coup de matraque sur l’épaule d’une femme qui met fin aux négociations.

Ce qui suit est flou, tendu et Martin croit plusieurs fois mourir tant le lacrymogène lui saigne les sens. Hugo se tient à lui, toussant spasmodiquement alors qu’il a été le plus exposé aux tirs. Azzedine est calme tout comme Valentine qui tente de garder les yeux ouverts.

Les casseurs se déchainent et les manifestants en prennent pour leur crédibilité. Quel message pourrait passer à travers ce nuage de fumée ? Mais rien n’arrête leur détermination et au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, le cortège repart en chantant :

« Paris, débout, soulève toi. »

Le feu des revendications ne se perd pas et plus que jamais, les groupes de jeunes, vieux, chômeurs, nuitdeboutistes en tous genres et autres anarchistes se rallient pour continuer leur ascension. Hugo est remonté contre la moitié d’entre eux, CRS compris, mais Martin remarque bien la lueur de plaisir dans ses yeux énervés.

L’arrivée à La Place de la Nation est tout aussi chaotique. La place est encerclée et Martin comprend rapidement que c’est bientôt la fin. La manifestation continue sa fête au ralenti, laissant passer les voitures et vans des différents syndicats sous les coups des forces de l’ordre et des casseurs qui courent dans  tous les sens.

Posté un peu plus à l’écart, Martin enregistre les sons avec attention. Hugo est à quelques centimètres de lui, la tête entre les mains avec un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. La peur comme l’excitation, impossible de dire, tout s’y dépeint facilement. Seulement, l’adrénaline semble avoir fait son petit bout de chemin dans son cerveau. Azzedine prend quelques photos à côté de Valentine qui l’assiste, une caméra à la main. Dans les rues adjacentes, les CRS se regroupent, prêts à un ultime assaut.

Après trente minutes, une première sommation retentit, puis une deuxième et avant qu’ils aient tous pu atteindre la bouche de métro, des grenades de lacrymogènes envahissent toute la place. Une plus maline que les autres rentre dans le métro et enfume la station Nation.

Hugo jure, Azzedine aussi, Valentine ne dit rien mais fusille de la pupille alors que Martin se met à rire nerveusement de la situation. Le gaz se dissipe un peu plus dans l’air mais pas la colère des passagers qui n’ont rien demandé.

Après quelques minutes, la station redevient calme.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demande Hugo.

-Je sais pas, une idée ? interroge Valentine à son tour.

-J’ai envie d’aller à République, dit Martin.

-Tu veux aller à Nuit Debout ?

-Ouais.

Et tout le groupe prend la ligne 9 direction République.

Depuis quelques semaines, la Place de La République est tous les soirs investie par des centaines de personnes. Des assemblées générales, des forums d’écoutes et d’échanges s’organisent afin de créer un nouveau monde. Des idées sont balancées puis notées et voilà qu’un véritable mouvement est né. En France comme dans certains pays européens, les restes d’un Occupy Wall Street sourient à leurs nouveaux bébés. Pour la première fois, Martin se sent actif dans une forme de démocratie comme on lui a appris durant ses années de collège.

La nuit vient de tomber sur la capitale. Une ambiance festive s’échappe d’un peu partout et tout le monde se retrouve avec le sourire. Sur la place, des ateliers sur l’écologie, la faim dans le monde, les alternatives au capitalisme ou la Syrie commencent à s’animer. Une bibliothèque à l’initiative citoyenne également pose son empreinte et des dizaines de livres viennent retrouvés les étalages de la veille. Par chance, Martin y trouve un livre qui pourrait bien l’aider pour ses partiels de fin de semestre.

Tiraillés par la faim, son groupe et lui achètent des menus cent pourcents végétariens au camion de production locale, grand gagnant de toute cette initiative.  Des bières à la main, ils s’installent sur le sol avec d’autres pour écouter l’AG de la soirée.

Plusieurs sujets sont mis sur le tapis. Des inégalités sociales aux problèmes de corruptions, en passant par les discriminations et la transition énergétique, tout est abordé, décortiqué. Des consignes de prise de parole sont mises en place, reprenant des éléments du langage des signes.

Au bout d’une demi-heure, un homme d’une trentaine d’année vient les interroger.

Il est petit, mince, un peu stressé mais assez entreprenant. C’est un journaliste de Médiapart venu faire une enquête sur les manifestations et Nuit Debout. Chacun leur tour, tous se présentent brièvement et répondent à ses questions qu’il enregistre en même temps qu’il prend des notes.

Sa voix est douce et irrémédiablement, Martin se sent attiré par cette personne qui incarne son idéal d’avenir.

-Quelles ont-été vos autres revendications aujourd’hui ? Hors fête du travail ou contestation contre la Loi Travail ?

Ses yeux gris le toisent, le sondent et Martin ne sait pas quoi dire.

-Pour ma part, j’ai aussi manifesté contre les discriminions, que ce soit le racisme le sexisme, l’homophobie. Quand on est jeune ce sont des problématiques qui nous atteignent plus parce que nous sommes attaqués par ceux qui nous ont précédés alors que notre génération est  plus sensible et tolérante à ces questions-là, explique Valentine.

Hugo et Azzedine approuvent.

-Je suis d’accord avec Val et je manifeste pour qu’on voit que la jeunesse est pas passive et que nous sommes capables d’être un poids dans la balance politique, ajoute Martin dans un souffle.

Il croit sombrer face à cet homme qui pourtant ne fait rien d’extraordinaire à part les écouter.

Au bout d’un moment les questions-réponses se transforment en un véritable échange. Le journaliste s’est un peu mieux installé et prend part à la conversation tout à fait naturellement. Martin aperçoit l’admiration dans le comportement de ses amis et lui se sent un peu seul de ressentir un peu plus que cela envers cet inconnu.

Au bout d’une heure, alors que la discussion continue son petit bout de chemin, des cris alertent l’assemblée. Des hommes en noir commencent à briser des vitres et à provoquer les forces de l’ordre qui trainent encore aux alentours. Bientôt la place devient désordre et des tirs de lacrymogène se perdent sur le sol que la pluie nouvelle commence à tremper.

La confusion sépare Martin de ses amis et seul au milieu du carnage, il ne sait plus où aller. Un bras l’attrape et l’emmène vers les extrémités de la place malgré la fumée qui obstrue la vue et détruit les poumons.

Le journaliste de Mediapart.

-Faut pas rester immobile dans ces cas-là, faut bouger, assène-t-il alors qu’il tente de reprendre sa respiration.

Martin le regarde, incrédule.

-Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte, murmure-t-il.

L’autre soupire. Il regarde autour d’eux en se mordant l’intérieur de la joue. Sa jambe tressaute nerveusement sur les dalles mouillées.

-Je crois que c’est fini pour ce soir.

Il se tourne vers Martin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-En tout cas c’était un plaisir de parler avec toi et tes amis. Et merci pour vos témoignages aussi.

Il se lève et Martin, encore un peu sonné, comprend qu’il va partir. Et _il ne veut pas le voir partir_.

-Est-ce que vous reviendrez ici ? demande subitement Martin.

-Bien-sûr, tous les soirs, lui répond-il d’un ton enjoué. Pour mon enquête, j’ai besoin d’énormément de matières et ce ne sont pas une ou deux soirées qui apporteront quelque chose.

-Ah.

Martin écarquille les yeux en  réalisant qu’il a encore du temps. Une chaleur profonde s’insinue dans ses veines et réchauffe son cœur qui bat furieusement contre sa poitrine.

-On se reverra peut être alors, glisse Martin.

Le regard de l’autre change subitement et devient plus brillant et insidieux. Un sourire chaleureux nait sur ses lèvres et Martin croit mourir un peu plus.

-Ce sera avec plaisir…comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Martin.

-D’accord Martin, alors à plus tard.

Il lui sourit une dernière fois puis s’en va dans la foule. Martin reste planté là, seul en ignorant les appels de ses amis sur son téléphone.

Embarqué dans sa rêverie, il ne remarque pas le rouge qui lui est monté aux oreilles et aux joues.

Martin retrouve quelques minutes plus tard Hugo, Azzedine et Valentine, tous morts d’inquiétudes. L’affrontement cette nuit-là ont été violents et la peur que Martin soit malencontreusement pris pour cible se lisait sur leurs visages.

-Bon, on rentre ?

Et tous repartent chez eux, les idées pleins la tête et le cœur en plus pour Martin.

Le lendemain, Nuit Debout redevient ce qu’elle est, effervescente et inarrêtable. Martin y retourne seul, un peu perdu, presque honteux. Sa présence, il sait qu’elle ne tient qu’à une seule personne. Un inconnu qui en l’espace d’une soirée a fait passer ses idéaux d’étudiant énervé au second plan.

Cependant fidèle à lui-même, il ne reste pas immobile très longtemps et va voir les différents ateliers qui se construisent sur la place. L’enregistreur dans la main, il écoute avec attention les projets des personnes venues de tous les horizons. Peu à peu, il se sent emporté par ces solutions pour le futur, oubliant presque la raison principale de son déplacement ici.

La nuit commence à tomber paisiblement sur Paris et Martin interroge maintenant les gens qui lui répondent avec entrain. Comme des rencontres fortuites, il se rapproche de la vie des autres, concerné par leurs problèmes et leurs envies. Comme une oreille engagée, le métier de reporter ne lui parait jamais aussi vrai.

Alors qu’il continue sa petite escapade, quelqu’un l’interpelle.

-Hey salut Martin !

 _Oh_.

Le journaliste de Médiapart.

Le visage de Matin s’illumine et il sert avec entrain la main tendue.

-Salut euh…

-Yann ! C’est vrai qu’hier j’ai oublié de me présenter hier.

Yann lui sourit et son regard est teinté d’un éclat rieur qui réchauffe les joues de Martin. Les yeux du journaliste se dirigent alors vers son enregistreur.

-Tu fais de la prise de son ? lui demande Yann, surpris.

-Oui enfin… c’est pour un travail de fac.

-Ah ouais ?

Le ton de l’homme est curieux, un peu moqueur mais son visage montre un certain intérêt.

-Je dois faire un documentaire sur un sujet d’actualité.

Martin baisse les yeux, un peu honteux. Il a l’impression d’être tout petit face à un professionnel du métier et surement que Yann risque de le prendre de haut.

-Pas mal, pas mal, souffle Yann, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu t’en sors ?

-Je gère pour le moment.

-Tu veux faire quoi déjà plus tard ?

-Euh…Reporter ?

Le sourire de Yann s’élargit.

-Alors bon Martin je t’offre ta première soirée de stage non rémunéré ça te va ?

-Pardon ?

Yann rit franchement face à l’air ahuri de Martin.

-Hier tu m’as dit que t’étais étudiant en fac et à la fac la  pratique c’est pas trop ça hein ?

Aucun son ne sort de la bouche de Martin, trop surpris et perdu à la fois. Yann croise les bras et penche la tête sur le côté.

-T’es d’accord ?

-Oui enfin…oui ça me plairais mais on ne se connait pas.

La voix de Martin claque un peu dans l’air et soudain il croit avoir brisé le moment qu’il a instauré avec Yann. Celui-ci fait mine d’être surpris et lève la tête, songeur.

-J’avoue m’être un peu emporté mais si ça te dérange on en reste là.

Yann lui fait un regard entendu, trop au gout de Martin dont le cœur commence à s’emballer.

-Non…Non, je veux bien vous aider.

-Eh bien c’est parfait, mais d’abord tutoie-moi d’accord ?

Martin acquiesce fébrilement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Yann, content de lui, l’embarque à sa suite en même temps qu’il commence à lui expliquer les retors du métier.

Jusqu’à minuit, Martin parcourt La Place de La République avec Yann. Yann qui est journaliste jusqu’au bout, professionnel dans ses déplacements et dans sa façon de parler aux gens. Mais avec lui c’est  légèrement différent et il devient doux et confient. Sans réellement s’arrêter, Martin avale ses paroles quand bien même il pourrait lui raconter des mensonges.

Ils rencontrent des non-francophones et Yann sait impeccablement parler anglais alors Martin s’y met aussi. Des jeunes vacanciers comme des activistes, tous semblent attirés par cet élan de citoyenneté  faisant vitrine plus convaincante à la France que ses plus grandes marques. Yann l’emmène voir des espagnoles de Podemos et Martin se plait à discuter avec eux. Même, sa maitrise de la langue est bien plus efficace que celle du journaliste qui le félicite d’une main appuyée sur l’épaule.

Vers minuit, la place commence à se vider. Martin se dit qu’il a passé un bon moment avec Yann, et que le lendemain il retrouvera tristement sa place de jeune étudiant.

Avant de descendre dans la station de métro, Yann se tourne vers Martin.

-Demain, 19h ? Ou 20h ?

-Tu veux toujours que je t’accompagne ?  

La voix de Martin est presque trop aigue, et surement incertaine mais Yann ne s’en formalise pas. Son regard sonde Martin avec attention et jamais il ne lui parait cet air aussi sérieux qu’en cet instant.

-Je n’ai pas envie de laisser passer une si belle équipe. Et puis je préfère être avec quelqu’un plutôt que seul pendant les semaines qui vont suivre.

Un petit sourire nait sur ses lèvres alors qu’il hausse les sourcils. Il se penche un peu plus, plein de malice.

-Hum ?

Martin rougit furieusement face à la proximité mais hoche la tête en riant alors que Yann lui sourit presque exagérément.

-Je veux bien alors.

-Parfait Martin, j’te dis à demain.

Yann lui fait un signe de la main avant de s’engouffrer pour de bon dans les couloirs du métro parisien. Martin reste encore un moment sur République, à mi-chemin entre le ciel étoilé et le béton du sol de la capitale.

Le reste du mois de mai passe comme dans un rêve dont Martin ne veut pas voir la fin. Il se sent libre et actif pour lui-même et les autres. Le matin il part à l’université stressé par ses premiers partiels qui lui prennent du temps et de l’énergie. Le soir en revanche, il retrouve Yann et ses ennuis s’évaporent le temps d’une soirée. Parfois il lui arrive de ramener ses amis quand Yann lui indique la veille qu’il ne sera pas là.

Car Yann c’est son secret à lui. Même Hugo ne le sait pas. Il croit juste que Martin va faire la révolution tous les soirs en oubliant ses études. Même bourré, Martin ne lui dit rien. Même quand Hugo est venu un vendredi soir au pas de  sa porte à trois heures du matin pour un chagrin d’amour.

Yann est son silence, son miroir sur l’avenir. Leur relation a évolué à une vitesse qu’il ne veut pas voir. Maintenant c’est comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Plus les soirées s’enchainent, plus Martin découvre un Yann posé mais stressé, blagueur mais sérieux. Un peu triste aussi parfois, mais ce ne sont que des mélancolies passagères lui a assuré Yann. Martin aussi s’ouvre un peu plus à cet homme avec qui il partage plus qu’une opportunité professionnelle. Il lui montre qu’il peut être audacieux, qu’il n’est pas juste timide et qu’il a un véritable projet dans sa vie.

Entre eux, il y a quelque chose. Martin veut le croire. Croire que ce qu’il y a ici de son coté, Yann le ressent aussi. L’électricité dans l’air, en manif où sur les parvis, passe et trépasse dans son cœur d’adulte parvenu. L’attirance, le désire et les mains qui tremblent. Le matin dans le lit ou le soir dans la douche. Des neurones qui s’envolent sur la durée mais rien ne lui permet plus de respirer que Yann lui disant qu’il est content de le revoir. 

Et au fur et à mesure, Martin semble s’oublier, à tel point qu’il ne voit plus d’échéance à cette période-là de sa vie. Les manifestations continuent et il croit déceler l’espoir d’un monde meilleur, où tout le monde peut s’aimer et où la mort ne signifie plus la guerre.

Un monde où il peut avouer aimer cet homme qu’il voit tous les soirs.

Mais le mois de juin approche et le souffle de Nuit Debout s’estompe avec l’approche des examens, des vacances et de la fatigue de se battre contre un mur de fumée.

Yann et Martin sont assis sur banc en bois de La Place de la République. Ils revoient les témoignages, les notes et remettent tout en place. C’est le dernier soir pour Yann et Martin a l’impression de voir un univers s’effondrer en même temps que les murs de Paris reprennent leurs droits.

Yann parle beaucoup, et Martin ne dit rien. Il l’écoute en silence, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Il tente d’imprimer sur sa rétine le visage du journaliste. Sa barbe de trois jours, ses cheveux, ses yeux rieurs, son nez, sa mâchoire et ses lèvres qu’il aimerait embrasser.

Il est vingt-deux heures et Yann pourrait s’en aller maintenant. Son travail ici est terminé, envolé avec l’espoir qui a été mené jusqu’ici. Mais il reste au côté de Martin, l’air de rien. Une bière à la main, il ressemble à ceux qui font encore fonctionner République alors qu’elle disparait sous le poids de ses succès avortés.

-Je suis content de notre travail, soupire d’aise Yann en regardant la statue qui trône au milieu de la place.

-Je suis arrivé que le dernier mois hein, commente Martin, ailleurs.

-Peut-être, mais ton aide a été plus que précieuse. C’est vraiment une bonne expérience de travailler avec toi, même si j’ai l’impression d’être un vieux en permanence.

Martin rit malgré lui et donne un petit coup de coude à Yann.

-T’es pas vieux.

-C’est ça oui, murmure gaiement le journaliste.

Il se redresse en posant son menton contre ses mains.

-Tu as quel âge rappelle-moi ? Dix-neuf ans ? J’en ai trente-deux, ricane Yann dont le regard glisse vers Martin.

-Ça reste que t’es pas vieux. En tout cas pas pour moi.

Les yeux de Yann se mettent à briller d’un éclat étrange et Martin ne sait pas s’il rougit pour son iris assombri ou ses propres mots.

Un silence s’instaure entre eux, ponctué par la musique joyeuse de la place qui aux oreilles de Martin sonne comme un doux adieu. Une boule de tristesse vient se loger en lui alors qu’il pense que les dernières notes vont se jouer. Il se tourne vers Yann qui regarde la place comme s’il rêvassait.

-Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? demande Martin à voix basse.

Yann hausse les épaules sans détourner les yeux de la capitale.

-Rédiger toute mon enquête, faire des statistiques, la publier et pourquoi pas la défendre auprès de certains détracteurs.

Martin hoche silencieusement la tête en même temps qu’il se mord la lèvre.

-Et toi ? continue Yann sur le même ton.

-Espérer que je n’aille pas aux rattrapages, et peut être trouver un job d’été.

-La galère quoi.

-Hum.

Martin penche la tête sur le côté. Son sourire a disparu de son visage. Quelque minutes passent encore et Martin se permet d’imaginer une vie future où lui et Yann n’auraient pas à se séparer. Une vie où le temps passé serait plus long et où ce qu’il ressentirait soit vrai et pas des sentiments impossibles.

On ne peut pas aimer au bout d’un mois n’est-ce pas ?

Martin entend alors Yann soupirer, brisant son instant de solitude. Il se lève, s’étire et prend son sac. Il tend sa main au plus jeune qui l’attrape avant de se lever à son tour.

-Bon, je pense que je vais y aller.

La voix de Yann est plus grave, moins enjouée. Défaitiste.

-Moi aussi du coup.

Ils se regardent tous les deux, dans le blanc des yeux.

 C’est _là_ , ce quelque chose. Il est _là._

Yann se penche alors vers lui et pose ses lèvres contre ses joues pour lui dire au revoir. Martin ne réagit pas et le laisse faire en fermant les yeux. Une main vient trouver son épaule, la serre douloureusement avant de se décoller.

-Au revoir Martin et merci. Si t’as besoin tu peux toujours m’appeler.

Foutaise.

Martin ne le fera jamais. La peur est bien trop grande.

La présence de Yann se dérobe, il ne la sent plus. Il l’entend partir et précisément il a envie d’hurler et pleurer contre lui-même d’être aussi faible. Le froid reprend ses droits comme le manque qui lui brise déjà le cœur.

-Yann…

Il murmure son prénom, tremblant. Et l’autre ne revient pas.

Il est seul à nouveau, face au vacarme de Paris et à son trop plein de vie. Trop émotif, trop expressif, trop fleur bleu, trop amoureux. Qu’ajouter à la misère du moment, sinon que la solitude est aussi sœur de la douleur.

Martin garde la tête baissée, maudissant sa propre existence avant de reprendre sa propre route. Il traine encore un peu avant de se poser en dessous du Monument de la République. Les ateliers se vident comme la place. Les jeunes restent encore et font la fête de leur côté. Les voitures continuent leurs parcours et les boutiques et restaurants éteignent leurs lumières.

Paris est belle tout de même, s’entend-il penser. Elle a toujours eu ce charme particulier que confère la nuit. Sur les quais comme dans ses rues, l’atmosphère est tendre et joyeuse, comme une amie fidèle prête à vous accueillir quelques heures.

Martin ferme les yeux et se laisse porter par l’air chargée de vie de la ville. Malgré tout, Paris est debout alors il n’y a pas de raison de se laisser couler. Blessée, attristée, battue par les flots mais jamais elle ne sombre.

Alors Martin attend et rêve.

Si jeune, si naïf qu’il ne remarque pas qu’on s’assoie à côté de lui.

-Martin !

Cette voix. Martin tourne la tête comme un automate.

_Yann._

Il est là, à côté de lui. Complètement perdu et les joues rouges. Il prend sa respiration, comme si ce sont ses derniers mots qu’il va prononcer.

Et ce n’est pas un rêve.

-Martin…Je devrais pas être là et c’est pas légale toute cette histoire si ? Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire mais c’est un peu compliqué mais si je le dis pas maintenant je le dirai jamais. Voilà Martin faut que tu saches que tu me plais et que je veux pas arrêter de te voir parce que bon sang c’est trop difficile sinon et-

-Embrasse-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Yann discute pas.

Et avant que Yann ne dise quoique ce soit d’autres, Martin est sur sa bouche. Tendrement, amoureusement. Le journaliste soupire d’aise et répond au baiser avec envie. Tous deux s’embrassent longuement et Martin se dit qu’il n’a vraiment plus rien à perdre. Une effluve de bonheur vient les chatouiller tous les deux et la certitude remplace le manque tout en douceur.

Bientôt le baiser se transforme et devient aussi urgent,passionné et Martin lâche son premier gémissement. Yann se recule, bouleversé et tous deux sont aussi rouges l’un que l’autre.

-Je…Yann je sais pas quoi dire, articule difficilement Martin.

-Y a rien à dire Martin on est juste trop cons tous les deux.

Martin éclate de rire et Yann sourit avec tendresse. Sa main posée sur celle de Martin, leurs doigts viennent bientôt s’entremêler et leurs corps se rapprochent pour une longue étreinte. La tête posée sur l’épaule du journaliste, Martin souffle longuement, évacuant le poison de l’abandon.

-Est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi Martin ? murmure Yann à son oreille.

-Oui, soupire le plus jeune, et c’est un oui définitif.

Leur étreinte se resserre. Tout s’est arrangé mais en même temps, rien n’est fait. Dans la tête de Martin, la peur et l’appréhension se confrontent à ce bonheur que lui procure Yann. Il intègre bien fébrilement l’idée que quelqu’un d’autre l’apprécie et le désire. Rien ne sera facile et douloureusement il imagine que forger une relation avec Yann sera difficile alors qu’ils ne viennent pas du même monde.

-Je t’ai fait entrer dans ma vie Martin, et j’ai pas envie de te voir en ressortir, lui confie Yann à mi-voix.

-C’est tellement rapide ce qu’il se passe.

-On arrivera à gérer ça à deux.

Martin ferme les yeux.

-Je te crois.

Tout est comme dans un rêve. Tout est rendu possible. Il est là avec Yann, comme jamais il ne l’a été. La musique enchaine dans l’air,  valse près d’eux et il se revoit dans la rue, le cœur ouvert et l’esprit élevé.

Martin est venu là pour comprendre ce qu’on appelle le bien commun. Il a voulu être un membre de cette communauté où sa vie serait reconnue pour son simple fait d’exister et non pour son utilité. Apprendre à voir autrement les autres et les rouages d’un monde qui n’est pas le sien, mais qui est en passe de le devenir.

Maintenant c’est un ciel étoilé qui s’offre à lui, pollué certes, mais que l’avenir n’exclut pas. Ce fardeau, ils vont le vivre à deux et Martin le croit. Tout peut s’arranger.

Enlacés dans un amour naissant, c’est ce qui les emporte maintenant, sur la Place de La République.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ca va ? Pas trop fluff? Parce que à la relcture j'avais l'impression de vomir des arc en ciel fin' bref.  
> Dooonc, à la base ça faisait genre un mois que je trainais l'histoire de cet OS et bon j'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir de mon état de légume s'pour ça c'est pas venu tout de suite. Alors en fait l'année dernière, habitante de banlieue P j'ai eu la possibilité d'assister à plusieurs Nuit Debout (c'était le feu de fou) et vraiment c'était une expérience unique . En plus de ça j'allais en manif et puis l'année dernière j'étais suicidaire (et mineure accessoirement) alors j'allais en tête de cortège avec tous les jeunes et du coup bah en plus de connaitre la fureur de vivre j'ai aussi connu la fureur des CRS fin' bref que du bonheur. Du coup je raconte un peu le 1er mai de 2016 avec pas mal d'éléments vécus dont la station de métro parfumée au lacrymogène (tragique). Du coup il y a dix jours je commence à rédiger cet OS et le 1er Mai de cette année arrive et vu que jsuis toujours suicidaire (mais plus mineure ehe) bah j'y retourne avec une clique qui n'a jamais connu une seule manif. En gros c'était Jurassic Park mais qu'est ce que c'était marrant. J'ai même faillit croisé Hugo pendant son duplex à Nation mais on l'a pas vu donc next (et puis même je stalk pas oh). Mais du coup quand on était à Nation y a vraiment un journaliste qui est venu nous voir (coeur sur toi d'ailleurs) et pendant une heure on a parlé parce que le bougre faisait une enquete sociologique sur les éléctions. Déjà le niveau de coincidence il était WHOUA je me suis posée genre ok Jesus est derrière moi fin bref. J'ai les idées pleins la têtes, les ressentis en plus, les rues etc donc je continue la rédaction déjà bordélique de cet OS et PAF Quotidien balance une Interview sur le film Problemos inspiré de Nuit Debout et limite le destin m'envoyait un dab des familles pour que je termine cette foutue histoire. Bref hier j'ai presque bouclé ce foutoir quand aujourd'hui déboule CE Quotidien bourré de Bartheill et d'arc-en-ciel donc tierce quarte quinte plus alors donc je m'en vais pour la correction (qui n'est jamais totalement efficiente hein je vois jamais toutes mes fautes) et je vois sur twitter ça s'emballe et tout (je vous vois les gens mouaha) et je me rappelle que la demande de fic est de plus en plus urgente alors je me grouille mais en même temps je stresse alors shfskhghghsgiueezzt Voilà je me retrouve là. Donc bon, oui oui j'ai un peu raconté ma vie mais en soit les making off d'histoires sont toujours bienvenus !
> 
> Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt ;)


End file.
